


Summer with Stucky

by c0rnhub



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Summer, Summer Camp, billy is a wingman, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0rnhub/pseuds/c0rnhub
Summary: A fic about Steve and Bucky working at a summer camp and date!This has background Marvel characters like Natasha, Clint, and Tony.





	Summer with Stucky

**Author's Note:**

> So Billy Russo is from one of my favorite Marvel universes in the Punisher and of course I have to add him and Frank in.

_Barns, Buchanan, James_

His fingers traced over his clipboard reading over the attendants names and room numbers.

Steve came across James’ AKA: Bucky and his finger stopped.

_ Room 204 (gym B)_

After lingering, he continued to search for his own name, quickly spotting it right above another director named Billy Russo. Steve’s heard he is a BPD mess of a person, but he knows Billy is dating one of his close friends Frank Castle. So he knows at least one person that will be working with him.

He quickly found his name and room number:

_Rodgers, steve Room 206 (gym A)_

Both him and Bucky would be occupying the gym’s for their courses, he would finally meet Bucky, the guy Steve has already heard so much about on his first day at the highschool.

Now that school's out, summer camp can start. Attendants, or Directors had a specific topic they were required to “teach” the kids about, and base activities around. For example, there are several art classes, sports classes, dance classes, music classes and etc. Steve was in charge of a sports class, along with Bucky. But today it was set up day, and like a meet and greet for all the directors to talk about the activities for the summer and get a feel for who they were working with.

Most of the directors were from years before, and knew each other, but Steve was new, this was his first time he was working at a summer camp. And he was excited. He loved kids, but knew he couldn’t have any, due to his sexuality. There is always adoption, but that’s a long, expensive process.

This summer camp was perfect, he could care for younger kids, and play games with them all day.

After finishing reading the list, he headed to the gym to meet up with all the directors there. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he walked down the long hallway looking at the school map on his clipboard, already feeling lost in the big highschool the summer camp program rented out.

_ ** WHAM ** _

Steve and someone crashed into each other, both must not have been paying attention and collapsed on top of one another. The man stumbled backwards while Steve fell forward onto him hearing a loud “OOMPH.” As he probably bruised the man’s lungs and ribcage.

And Steve, well he was too stunned to speak or move, having to blink a few times to regain focus as he stared at the hot man he was on top of. He smelled good too. Like burning wood. Is that weird to think? nah “You okay?” A voice came from under him. Snapping back into reality Steve spoke.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m so sorry, I-I wasn’t paying attention and I’m trying to find my way to the gym.” Steve explained getting off the mysterious man admiring his cut out cheekbones and his lengthy hair, which was now tussled from their crash. He helped the other up, a cold like metal hand wrapping around his as he pulled the latter to his feet.

Then Steve crouched back down to pick his clipboard up along with the mystery man’s bag. “Sorry.” Steve apologized again with a blush as he handed the guy his bag.

“It’s okay, I don’t run into a cute guy every day.” The man said with a chuckle.

_Literally_

“Bucky.” He said, holding out his hand for Steve to shake. Bucky’s smile was so warm and inviting, it could brighten up the sky during a hurricane.

Steve felt safe around him. Even though he felt like he was caught staring at him, he couldn’t stop.

“Steve.” Steve shook himself off internally, brushing his ego to shake Bucky’s hand

. “So, where are you heading?” Steve asked, wanting to keep him and take him home like a dog he would adopt.

“Lounge, I need coffee.” Bucky sighed holding back a yawn, tightening his jaw instead as he put on his backpack.

“Long night?” Steve asked.

“Long night.” Bucky agreed with a nod and a sigh.

“Well, the gym is down the hallway behind me and to the far right. It has double doors and a vending machine so you won’t miss it.

” “Thanks buck.” Somehow Steve felt like he was in highschool again, with a crush on someone, but he’s too shy to ask them to dinner.

At least he isn’t as horny now.

He got to the gym quickly excited to meet his new coworkers that he would be seeing for a month for the camp.

_ Billy Russo_ was the first person he spotted.

The expensive slicked back hair, the nice suit and tie with spotless shoes. He stuck out like a sore thumb in between all the summer outfits, plus he was over 6 feet tall. “Hey Big Bill.” Steve greeted as they half-hugged. “How’s Frank and the kids?” Steve asked. “They’re good, good, you seem flushed. So, that means you met Bucky eh..?”

Billy asked cocking his head like an innocent weasel.

“Yeah, how would you know?” Steve asked feeling more heat bubble under his cheeks and ears.

“He has Steve written all over him. I just think he needs to cut his hair, a mop of a man.” He teased.

Bill was always one to be the white mom in student council. He whispered like no other to talk shit about people around him. A judgy man, who isn’t afraid to share his opinions and when anyone got mad he played the rich card with a smirk. That’s why Steve liked him as a wingman.

“Alright, Alright.” Steve chuckled setting his clipboard on a table before crossing his arms casually. “Well, I suggest you get to know Bucky... and then go down on him in a closet, but make sure to lock the door because..” He cupped his hand around the right side of his mouth to lean in and speak softly. “you don’t want any kids to come in.”

Steve laughed, “Bill, I’m not 17 again.”

“When you’re with someone new it feels like it.” Bill elaborated. “When me and Frankie first got together my legs were always sticking up and open.” He made another innuendo laughing.

Steve laughed again that trailed off into a chuckle.

“Speaking of Frank, I have to go meet him for lunch.” Billy smiled like a sly weasel before parting ways, with a wave behind his shoulder and the nod of his head, he was gone.

But Steve suspects the real reason was because the gym A door opened to see Bucky walk past. “Hey.” Steve heard the voice behind him and a bottle prod his arm.

“This isn’t as exciting as you thought eh?” Bucky asked as he popped open the beer taking a sip. “Yeah..” Steve nursed his beer. “I’m pretty sure he has a raccoon but is telling everyone it’s a dog.” He pointed to the redhead with a obvious raccoon on his shoulder, sitting like a monkey.

“Oh Quil? He’s harmless.” Bucky chided, holding the rim of the beer bottle against his lips before taking a sip.

“What about the dude with the tattoo sleeve, he looks hardcore.” Steve asked.

They were quiet, and soft spoken. It was like they were gossiping when there was nothing to gossip about, it was just Steve’s nerves spiking.

“That’s Clint and he has kids of his own, he wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Bucky smiled. Bucky was more focused on Steve, watching his eyes, his face. Observing.

Steve leaned against the half wall behind him as they continued to sip their beers and talk.

It was mostly about their military pasts relating to each other as they recalled stories, some sad and some happy.

“What happened to your arm?” Steve asked, referring to his left arm that was replaced with a metallic arm that was a deep shade of brown with gold outlines around each panel of metal. Bucky looked down at his arm, flexing his wrist. “I don’t remember, I woke up after a fight and it was missing, I would’ve bled out on the pavement if Tony Stark didn’t find me. He built this arm too, it’s so strong I can crush steel with one hand.”

“Holy crap, well it looks pretty badass.” Steve took a big sip of his beer.

Bucky just chuckled with a nod, “I get that a lot, it’s not as badass when I have a bad memory but, the arms still pretty cool.” He joked with a grin.

Steve just huffed, he knew from that moment, he already felt love blossom between them, even though they’re just new friends.

It was when the gym emptied out, that Steve and Bucky began to walk to their cars, taking their empty beer glasses to throw away. “See you on Saturday.” Steve pointed to Bucky as they parted ways. “Saturday!” Bucky called back, waving goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Support me by sending me Pokemon cards please.


End file.
